


Something Like Fantasy

by maszzaj



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Family, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Love, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Romance, Sex, and i have no idea what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maszzaj/pseuds/maszzaj
Summary: Louis and his gardener Luke.





	Something Like Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first story. I wrote it 2 years ago, at least. Then I chickened out and never posted it. Today I found it on my computer, read it and though it's not so bad and here we are. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> P.S. I am so freaking nervous about posting this. Please let it not suck.

Louis pushed up from his chair, “Time for you to go.”

“What? Why?” Liam glanced at Louis over the top of his beer bottle.

“I’ve got things to do,” Louis smiled, his attention on a tall dark-haired gardener planting greenery in the middle of his garden.

“You’re married,” Liam said, taking a sip of his beer.

“Exactly!” Louis grinned. “Now, shoo! Off you go.”

Liam rolled his eyes and took another sip of his beer. “We need to finish-“

“Don’t care,” Louis stood his empty beer bottle on the table. “You can go or…” Louis pursed his lips, “you can stay and-“

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Liam jumped up from his seat. “I’m going.” He grabbed his phone from the table and walked toward the door, the beer bottle still in his hand. “I’m taking the beer.”

Louis snorted, he loved messing up with Liam. It was just too easy. He stepped around the table and made his way down the steps and toward the garden.

He strolled toward the far end of the garden, enjoying the summer sun on his skin. He’d been locked in the studio for the past couple of hours. Maybe next time he and Liam could have a writing session outside.

Louis shook his head. They barely got any work done inside, outside there were too many distraction. Like his hot gardener that was in the middle of taking off his sweat covered gray tank top. “You shouldn’t do that, you’ll get burned.”

“I’m hot.”

“Yes, you are.” Louis looked him up and down.

Luke pulled the top over his head and rolled his eyes. “I’m almost done here anyway. A couple of minutes won’t make any difference,” he threw his dirty top on the grass next to Louis’ feet.

Louis stepped over the tangled top and walked around the small bush that Luke just planted. Crossing his arms he stared at Luke patting down the soil around the bush. 

“You need something?” Luke stood up. He pulled off his green gardening gloves and threw them next to his discharged top.

“Nope,” Louis stared at the way Luke’s biceps moved as he picked up a shovel and put it in the wheelbarrow next to the rest of gardening tools.

Luke stopped what he was doing and looked at Louis with a small smile. “Are you trying to hitting on me?”

Louis walked toward Luke. “Would it be so terrible if I was?”

Louis stepped so close to Luke their sneakers were touching, he put his hands on Luke’s hip and tipped his head up, looking at Luke through his eyelashes.

“I’m dirty,” Luke raised his dirt covered hands. “And sweaty.”

“Mhm…”Louis ran his hand up Luke’s hot sweaty back.

Luke chuckled. He leaned down and whispered against Louis ear. “I have to clean up.” Louis shivered as the breath hit his skin.

 Luke made to move away, but Louis grabbed the waistband of his shorts and tugged him against his chest. “Uh-uh.”

Luke staggered and crashed against Louis’ chest, his arms around Louis’ shoulders as he tried to stay on his feet. He turned his head against Louis’ neck and chuckled, his breath tickled Louis’s skin.

Louis moaned, Luke smelled like summer and sweat. His skin was slightly damp and he was burning hot from being in the sun for so long.

Luke kissed the side of Louis’ neck, his hands roaming up Louis’ back and tangling in his hair. “Now you’re dirty,” he whispered against Louis’ skin.

Standing on his tippy toes, Louis’ arms wound around Luke’s neck. He turned his head and caught Luke’s lips with his own. They kissed slowly, their lips barely touching.

Neighbor’s dog barking brought them back to reality. 

“Maybe we should take this inside,” Luke whispered against Louis’ lips.

Louis nodded and slowly pulled away. He ran the palm of his hands down Luke’s sweaty chest, biting his lip. He grabbed Luke’s hand and pulled him toward the house.

Luke chuckled, “Someone’s in a hurry.”

“Someone’s horny.”

Louis dragged Luke into the house, he kicked the door close, pushed Luke against it and kissed him.

Moaning, Luke wound his arms around Louis. He squeezed Louis’ ass cheeks pulling him closer. Their hardening cocks ground against each other through their pants.

Luke pulled away from the kiss. “Too much clothes.” Breathing hard he pulled Louis’ T-shirt off and threw it on the floor.

Before his shirt could hit the floor Louis’ hands were on Luke’s shorts, pulling the stretching material over Luke’s hips and down to his knees. He slowly ran his fingertips over Luke’s hardening cock, making him moan and push against Louis’ hand seeking friction.  Luke moaned loudly and his head hit the door with a loud thud.

Louis dropped to his knees and nuzzled Luke’s cock through his blue boxer-briefs.

“You’re killing me.” Luke growled, his hands clenched.

Looking up, Louis grinned while pulling down Luke’s underwear and exposing his hard cook. He licked his lips then gave the head of Luke’s cock a small kiss, just a quick brush of his lips. He licked the underside of the shaft, savoring the saltines of the skin on his tongue. He opened his mouth and took the head of Luke’s cock his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

Luke gently twisted his hands in Louis’ hair, the fingers massaging his scalp.

Louis moved his head up and down. He moaned around Luke’s hard cock, knowing the vibrations will make Luke go wild. And he was right. Luke’s fingers tightened in his hair as he tried to stay still and not thrust into Louis’ mouth.

“Fuck! I’m going to come.” Luke warned, his voice gravel.

Louis sucked Luke’s cock into his mouth one more time then pulled away. He gave the shaft one last squeeze before moving his hands to Luke’s hips.“Not until you’re fucking me.” He raised up, dragging his hand up Luke’s sides, over his taut stomach and pinching his nipple.

With one swift move Luke managed to grab Louis’ arms and spin them around. Louis’ back hit the door with a bang. He slowly lifted Louis’ arms over his head and grabbed both his wrist in his hand. “Is that so?” Le murmured, his lips against Louis’.

Louis nodded and moved in for a kiss, but Luke pulled away and Louis let out a frustrated groaned. Leaning his head back he tried to relax as he waited for Luke’s next move. 

Still holding Louis’ wrists with one hand, Luke used his other hand to trail it down Louis’ body. He groped Louis hard cock through his joggers.

“I’m going to let go now,” Luke emphasized his words by squeezing Louis cock harder. “But you’re not going to move. Understand?”

Heart pounding so hard he barely heard any of what Luke said, Louis gave a quick nod of his head.

“Not an inch.” Luke whispered near his ear before letting go of Louis’ wrist and moving his hand off his dick. He looked Louis up and down and licked his lips, “Looking good.” Then he turned around and strolled through the foyer toward the living room door.

 With his back against the door and his hands still over his head, Louis watched Luke and the way he moved. His back muscles strained as he moved, arms hung loosely at his sides, hips swayed with every step he took. But most of Louis’ attention was on Luke’s rounded ass cheeks. Louis trembled.  _ God! _ He looked down his body, his rock hard cock tenting his joggers. He wanted to take off his clothes, reach for his cock and stroke it. He ached and trembled but he wasn’t going to move.

He heard running water coming from the kitchen, a drawer being opened and closed. A few moments later Luke strolled through the door, completely naked, his hard cock bobbing with every step he took and Louis was mesmerized.

Luke walked right up to Louis and kissed him hard, taking Louis by surprise, but he recovered quickly and kissed him back, his body melting against Luke’s.

“Please,” Louis murmured between kisses. He slipped his arms around Luke’s neck and pulled himself on tippy toes. “Fuck me.”

Luke groaned into the kiss, his hand tightening on Louis’ waist. One more hard kiss and Luke pulled away from his lips. “Turn around.”

A grin spread over Louis’ face as he spun around and leaned on the door with his hands.

Luke stepped behind him, his entire body against Louis. He pushed Louis forward until his chest and groin touched the door. Then he slowly pushed his cock against Louis’ ass. Louis pushed back, he needed more, he needed his clothes off and skin to skin contact.

Luke moaned, his hands on Louis’ hips tightening as he kiss Louis’ neck and shoulders. He pushed his hand under the waistband of Louis’ joggers, his long fingers brushing against Louis hard cock. Louis almost came just from that small contact but then Luke grabbed his cock hard and gave him a few strokes. “No underwear?”

“Luke.” Louis whined. He was hard and aching, he needed more. More like a cock in his ass, not more talking.

Luke chuckled and let go of Louis’ cock. Louis groaned in disappointment, but before he could say anything Luke pulled his joggers down his hip and legs. Louis stepped out of them and kicked them away. 

A click of a bottle being open made Louis shiver.  _ Yes! _ He widened his stance and folded his arms on the door so he could leaned his forehead on them. A moment later he felt a slick finger slide down his crack. He pushed back with a loud moan.

Luke pressed the slick finger against his entrance and slowly pushed inside.

The finger stretched Louis’ hole, but it wasn’t enough. “More.” Louis moaned.

Luke added another finger and slid them in and out, getting Louis ready. After a while he added a third one, moving his fingers faster and deeper.

Louis clenched around the fingers inside him, his cock painfully hard. “Good. I’m good. Fuck me.”

Luke pulled out his fingers then Louis felt the head of Luke’s cock at his entrance. He closed his eyes, trying to relax. Luke pushed in, slowly, inch by inch till he was completely inside Louis.

“God!” Luke wound his hands around Louis waist and held him for a moment, his face burrowed in Louis hair. 

Louis squirmed, pushing back against Luke, encouraging him to move.

Luke growled and grabbed Louis’ hips. He pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in. Slowly he rocked in and out.

“Harder,” Louis reached behind and grabbed Luke’s ass, his nails digging into Luke’s ass cheeks as he tried to pulling him closer.

Luke grabbed Louis hair and turned his head to the side. “You want hard?”

Losing his ability to speak, Louis nodded and twisted his head so he could kiss Luke. Luke kissed him back, their lips crashing as he started thrusting harder. His cock, dark and glistening from pre-come, bobbed between his legs with each thrust and he reach down, stroking it in time with the thrusts.

“I’m close.” Louis trembled, his body felt like it was on fire.

Luke reached for Louis cock, his hand over Louis’ as they both stroked his cock. Louis’ balls tightened and with a shout he came all over their joined hands and the door.

Luke gave a few more thrusts then stilled. He grunted and swore and warm come filled Louis’ hole.

Leaning against Louis’ back, Luke wound both his arms around Louis’ waist, holding him tight. He gave the back of Louis’ had a quick kiss then he slowly pulled out, come trickling out and sliding down Louis’ thighs.

Louis turned around with a grin, his legs feeling like jello. “Wow!” He sagged back against the door.

Luke laughed as he stepped closer to Louis and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. “Wow is right.” He trailed his hand down Louis’ side then reached for Louis hand, “So… that’s your fantasy?” their wedding rings rubbing together, “Sex with your gardener?”

“No,” Louis countered. “You’re my fantasy.”

“Very smooth, Mr. Tomlinson-Malak.”

 


End file.
